Battle City Finals Redux
by NoviceNovelist
Summary: When Joey was duelling Marik, he would've won had he not passed out. Could someone change that? Short little oneshot.


Battle City Finals Redux

NoviceNovelist

It's funny how something that was a hologram could _hurt _so much.

So thought Joey as he stood smouldering after Ra's attack. But then, after everything he had experienced since taking up Duel Monsters, it was really no surprise that cards could cause pain. It wasn't physical pain; it was spiritual. Spiritual pain caused by the wrath of Ra, made real under Marik's sick shadow game.

But he hadn't fallen. He wouldn't fall until this psychotic murderer fell first and released Mai.

"My…turn," he whispered slowly.

Drawing upon the last strengths in his reserves, Joey made the mammoth effort of drawing a card. Looking at it, a tiny smile lit his face.

"I summon…Gearfried the Iron Knight…attack mode."

As he placed the card on the Duel Disk, he felt some more energy leave him. His head felt woozy…why was the world spinning?

As his legs gave way, Joey felt something hard grab his waist and stand him upright. Looking into the eyes of an ally, he felt renewed strength pour through him.

* * *

><p><em>Joey's going to beat Marik!<em> came Yugi's excited voice.

The other Yugi wasn't so sure. Joey's eyes were crossing, his breath short and shallow. His posture was no longer that of the regal confident duelist, but of someone fighting to the end. Though he had the tactical advantage…Marik had the spiritual advantage.

"H-he…he survived an attack from Ra?" said Kaiba, stunned.

Atem paid him no mind. His eyes were focused solely on Joey.

"…attack mode," said Joey, gasping lightly.

Atem knew the instant Gearfried's card touched the Duel Disk that something was wrong. Joey's eyes widened fractionally as he felt a rush of energy leave him, and he began to fall.

"JOEY!" yelled Tristan.

Atem started to shake in anger. His friend – his partner's _best friend_ – was standing there in serious danger and he could only watch, fist shaking in anger.

…And something in his deck started to respond to that anger.

Finding the card in question, Atem found Joey's _Red-Eyes B. Dragon_ card, glowing with a faint purple light. Unseen to anyone else, the light shot out towards Joey and hit him in the chest.

_Did…did Red-Eyes just save Joey's life?_

_I think so, aibou._

* * *

><p>Some say that scarlet eyes are terrifying, and a sign of evil. Not Joey. As he stared into the eyes of his favourite card, his dark dragon, he felt nothing but peace and reassurance. His Red-Eyes had its body wrapped around Joey, preventing him from falling to Marik's shadow game.<p>

The dragon opened its maw in a greeting, then turned to glare at Marik. It seemed that no-one other than Marik and Joey could see Red-Eyes, as none of the spectators had said a word. Perhaps it was because they were the ones involved in the shadow game.

Joey knew that if Red-Eyes wasn't supporting his body weight, he would have fallen to the ground out of exhaustion by now. Joey knew that if the Red-Eyes wasn't sharing its own energy with him, he would have passed out by now.

_Thank you, Red-Eyes._

Marik looked utterly terrified.

"W-wait, Joey, it's not too late! I can release Mai and everyone else and I will do good! I repent!"

Joey's mouth curled into a hard grimace of determination.

"I don't believe ya," he said, voice stronger than he felt. "Gearfried, attack Marik directly!"

The Knight's attack landed, and Marik screamed in agony as his Life Points fell to zero. He passed out moments later.

"You did it, Joey!" came a mixed shout from Yugi, Tea, Mokuba, Tristan, Duke…

..Joey loved all of his friends so much right no. Kaiba looked stunned beyond belief.

As his friends came up to greet him, Joey felt his energy leave him. He collapsed, but felt himself be caught by Tristan.

"Hey man, you just rest up now ok?"

Tristan didn't receive a reply, as Joey was out cold.

* * *

><p>Joey awoke a few hours later to a sea of concerned faces.<p>

"Hey, everyone."

"Joey!"

There was a few minutes of pleasant talk until something incredibly awkward happened. Marik approached Joey.

Joey scrambled to get out of bed, only to have Yugi push him down with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Joey. Remember, you defeated the dark half of Marik, and with that side sealed in the Shadow Realm, the light half was free to return to its body."

"Joseph Wheeler," said Marik formally, "I must thank you for defeating the dark side of myself. As you were victor in our duel, as per Battle City rules, I bequeath to you The Winged Dragon of Ra."

Joey took the card with a reverent expression. However, after eyeing the card for a few moments, he took a deep breath and handed the card to Yugi.

"Look man, I don't know anything about ancient Egypt or whatever, but I do know these cards can only be used by certain people. I'm…I'm not the right person to use this card."

"Joey, are you insane?" came Tristan's voice, "you just gave away the best card in Duel Monsters!"

"He is wise," came a quiet murmur from the back of the room.

Everyone looked back to see Ishizu smiling at Joey.

"Only those with a connection to the Ancient Past are given permission to wield a God card without consequence. Joey, for all his skill, has no connection to the past. If he tried to use it…it would have a similar result to when Odion used it."

It was only after Ishizu's speech that Yugi accepted the card.

"Besides," said Joey, grinning, "s'far as I'm concerned, Ra ain't the best card in Duel Monsters. Yug?"

Yugi grinned, understanding at once what Joey wanted. He searched through his deck, found Red-Eyes, then handed the card to Joey.

"I really should thank you for that card, Joey," said Yugi brightly. "If it wasn't for Red-Eyes, I would've lost the duel to Kaiba."

"No problem, man! I'm just glad that…wait, did you say you beat Kaiba? Does that mean we're facing off for the final?"

Yugi nodded.

"Just like Duelist Kingdom."

Joey grinned. He stared at Red-Eyes for a few moments, thinking.

_At first I said I wouldn't take Red-Eyes back…but after what it did for me today, there's no way I could hold myself back. Thanks, pal._

"_Attention all duelists. The final duel of Battle City, Yugi Muto versus Joseph Wheeler, will commence in five minutes on the duel field. All duelists report to the field._"

Joey glanced at Yugi, a wide-grin on his features. Getting out of bed, he grabbed his Duel Disk, his deck, and bounded out of the room, everyone else hot on his heels.

They reached the duel field, Joey and Yugi facing each other. They stared into each other's eyes with respect and determination.

"Four thousand Life Points, no direct attacks on the first turn. Let the duel commence!"

Yugi and Joey activated their Duel Disks with a flourish.

"_Let's duel!"_ they shouted simultaneously.

* * *

><p>AN: I always thought it kinda sucked that Joey lost to Marik, given that if it wasn't a shadow duel he would've won. Another thing is that the relationship between Joey and Red-Eyes was always understated. I mean, sure, Kaiba and Yugi felt a connection to the Blue-Eyes and Dark Magician respectively due to a bond through the ancient past, but Joey's bond with Red-Eyes is one that developed slowly. They _so_ should've explained Red-Eyes' origins during the Millennium World Saga.

Anyways, I hope someone enjoyed this! I purposely left out their duel – use your imagination ;) – after all, since Joey has his Red-Eyes back after Battle City, he must've won it back from Yugi, right?


End file.
